You Only Need Yourself
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Onceler is sad from always being cheated on by the women his mother sets him up with, but soon realizes that he only needs Greedler to be happy. Oncest (Onceler x Greedler), Smutty lemony goodness, hurt/comfort. Oneshot.


Title: You Only Need Yourself

Rating: MA (smutty smut)

Pairing: Greedler x Onceler

Words: 1,608

It was an aching residual pain that tugged at Onceler's heart at least once a day. Being cheated on was the worse feeling in the world, a gut wrenching emotional slap that he'd been subject to over the past few years since the Thneed had become a success. But this last case had been the last straw. He'd just wanted someone to love him. Not his money. Not his mansion. Him.

As he sat in his room, snuggled up to a tear stained pillow in his blue bunny print pajamas, a heavy knock behind the door filled the room.

"Wh-what is it?" Onceler tried to keep his voice from cracking to no avail.

Greedler opened the door, free of his hat or trademark glasses. "Hey. How long are you going to cry over some stupid bitch?"

"I...I don't know." Onceler crosses his arms childishly, sitting up. "If I don't find a girl soon, Mom is going to be so disappointed..."

Greedler rolled his eyes. While his softer side was always aiming to please that nagging, gold digging hag, he personally hated her.

"Is that the only reason you're in here crying?" He sat on the foot of the bed, frowning, green eyes scanning Onceler.

"It's not just that—being cheated on hurts. It's like...I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough." His shoulder slumped, as if he'd just been defeated by some great and fearsome monster.

"That isn't true!" Greedler grabbed the others wrist. "You didn't really even like those whores, did you?"

"Not as much as I like you."

Greedler grinned with those razor sharp teeth of his that were both alluring and menacing. "That's how it's meant to be, Oncie. " Moving closer on his knees and leaning forward, he put his other hand one Onceler's cheek to force his other self to look at him. "You know, we're lucky. Lots of people would give anything to have two of themselves."

He put his hand on Greedler's, swollen blue eyes staring into emerald, and gave him a questioning look.

"We're meant to be together, you and I." He gave the other a reassuring grin. "So quiet trying to impress your mother, you wuss. You don't need anyone but me."

Sniffling, Onceler managed a smile and he nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Greedler..."

"Heh. Now give Daddy a kiss."

Onceler happily complied, moving forward to kiss his other half. No matter how much he may have liked some stupid girl, nothing could compare to his love for himself. When given a choice, it would always be Greedler.

Trying to court a girl just to impress his mother and his family, who never appreciated him, anyway, was pointless. Why hadn't he realized that sooner?

Even if Greedler's traits sometimes got on his nerves, he couldn't live without him. They were one and the same.

Even before he'd been given a physical manifestation, Greedler had always been there. Onceler had felt him there since he was small.

As Greedler passionately slipped his tongue between Onceler's lips, the boy wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. He whimpered a little. "Gree-"

"Ah, ah, ah. You gotta call me Daddy."

"...Daddy." The term made him feel slightly uncomfortable but Greedler definitely liked the idea of being a parental figure, for whatever odd reason.

"Want me to make you feel better, Oncie?"

He nodded.

Greedler gently guided Onceler down on his back, leaving kisses and lovebites on his neck and down his torso until his mouth reach the growing bulge in his pajamas. Pulling the waistband down with his teeth, he chuckled.

"What do you got there, Oncie?"

Onceler blushed in embarrassment and bit his lip nervously.

Greedler slowly ran his tongue up the shaft a few times, playfully pressing into the head with his gloved thumb. He then sat up and unbuttoned his own pants, throwing off his jacket as he whipped out his own stone hard erection.

He slid his index finger into Onceler's opening, tight as always, and playfully twisted it around, earning him moans from his other self.

"Ah...that kind of hurts..."

"Oh. How careless of me." Greedler withdrew his finger and ran his tongue across it, covering it with saliva. "I forgot to lube it."

Onceler shot him a pouty frown, thinking he had done it intentionally, but his expression quickly morphed into one of ecstasy as the man began hitting that sweet spot with this long fingers of his. He whimpered a little as Greedler added another finger and made a scizzoring motion inside of him.

It was short lived, though, as Greedler appeared to have come into his room ready to fuck. The fingers were gone and quickly replaced by his cock.

"You're cute when you cry, Oncie." He grunted as he shoved his erection into the tight hole without any warning or extra preparation.

The Onceler cried out a little. "Gree—I mean—ah..."

"Too cute." His other self pulled out completely, and then thrust back in, pushing himself in and out in a hurried motion. "I've been wanting this sweet ass of yours all day, Oncie!" he grinned as he held Onceler's hips tightly with his strong hands, guiding him up and down to create a rhythm that allowed him to hit the other's prostrate with each thrust.

Once-ler was in a world or euphoria, seeing stars, and he came first. It felt _too_ good and he couldn't control himsel-or his voice, which was echoing throughout at least the entire floor. Shortly after, he felt something warm release into his insides,the familiar sticky seed of his lover, his companion, and his other self.

Panting, Greedler grinned and withdrew himself as he plopped onto the bed. "That felt great," he sighed, opening the nightstand drawer to fetch a pack of cigars he'd put in there a few nights ago.

"Too hot in here." He shed his shirt and tie, back leaning against the head of the bed as he lit his nicotine treat.

Smiling, Onceler lay his had on his shoulder. "Thanks. I feel better now..." He closed his eyes. "I'll tell mom tomorrow I'm not going to see anymore women...I love you, Greedler."

The green eyed man inhaled a puff of the cigar, then exhaled it in a relieved sigh. He grinned. "I love me, too."

**A/N: I don't feel like this is my best, but posting anyway because the world needs more Oncest smut. Anyway, this came to me today when thinking about the pain of being cheated on, something that never really goes away... If I had a twin brother or personification of half of myself I don't think I ever would have had that problem. Once-ler, you lucky little beanpole! **


End file.
